herofandomcom-20200223-history
Torrance Shipman
Torrance Shipman is the main protagonist in Bring in On (2000) and the cheerleader of The Toros. She is played by Kirsten Dunst who played Mary Jane Watson, Judy Shepherd, and Christy Fimple. Her story Torrance Shipman anxiously dreams about her first day of senior year. Her boyfriend, Aaron has left for college and her cheerleading squad, the Toros, is aiming for a sixth consecutive national title. Later, Torrance is elected to replace the team captain, "Big Red," who's graduating. Soon, however, Carver is injured and can no longer compete. The next day, Torrance replaces her with Missy Pantone, a gymnast who recently transferred to the school with her brother Cliff. Later, Torrance and Cliff develop a friendship. After watching the Toros practice, Missy realizes the squad has been copying routines from a rival team that her previous high school competed against. So, she drives Torrance to Los Angeles where they watch the East Compton Clovers perform routines that are virtually identical to their own team's. Then, Isis, the Clovers' team captain, angrily confronts the two which Torrance learns that "Big Red" regularly attended the Clovers' practices to videotape and steal their routines. Then, Isis informs Torrance of her plans to defeat the Toros at the regional and national championships which the team has never attended due to their economic hardship. When Torrance tells the Toros about the routines, the team still votes in favor of using the current routine to win; Torrance reluctantly agrees. At the Toros' next home game, Isis and her teammates show up and perform the Toros' routine in front of the whole school, humiliating them. The Toros realize that they have no choice but to learn a different routine. In desperation, they employ a professional choreographer named Sparky Polastri to provide one, as suggested by Aaron. But at the Regionals, the team scheduled immediately ahead of the Toros performs the exact routine they had been practicing. The Toros have no choice but to perform the very same routine. After the debacle that ensues, Torrance speaks to a competition official and is told Polastri provided the routine to several other teams in California. PAs the defending champions, the Toros are nevertheless to granted their place in the Finals, but Torrance is warned that a new routine will be expected. Torrance, crushed by her failure to lead the team successfully, considers quitting. Later, Cliff encourages and supports her which it intensifying their growing attraction. But Aaron, however, suggests that she's not leadership material and recommends that she step down from her position. When Cliff sees Torrance and Aaron together, he angrily severs his friendship with Torrance, much in her distress. But her confidence is renewed by Cliff's encouragement and she convinces her unhappy team to create an innovative, new routine instead. Then, she breaks up with Aaron, realizing his infidelity and his inability to be supportive, but Cliff still refuses to forgive her. Meanwhile, the Clovers are initially unable to compete at Nationals due to financial problems. This prompts Torrance to get her dad's company to sponsor the Clovers, but Isis rejects the money and gets her team to Nationals by appealing to a talk show host who grew up in their area. In the finals, the Toros place second while the Clovers win. However, at the end of the movie, Torrance and Isis find respect in each other while Cliff and Torrance share a romantic kiss. Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Amazons Category:Charismatic Category:Cursed Category:Siblings Category:Supporters Category:Envious Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Titular Category:Weaklings Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Optimists